niholasfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
2121 * Adrien Victus is born. 2125 *Valerio Partinax is born. 2129 * Saira Victus is born. 2139 *Antraxes Partinax is born. 2141 * Nihlus Kryik is born (19/11/2141) 2147 * Alasius Carteia is born. 2148 *Astraea Mehrkuri is born. 2152 * Desolas Arterius II is born (28/05/2152) 2154 * Gaius Abrudas is born. 2157 * Relay 314 Incident/First Contact War. * Death of Desolas I Arterius * Nihlus flees Vatar at the behest of his mother, becoming a turian military recruit on her home planet of Bostra. * Cania Torquatus escapes Vatar and is found by turian forces. 2160 * Desolas’ biotics manifest and he is sent to the Cabals. 2162 * Tarquin Victus is born. His mother, Saira, dies in childbirth. * Iacoba Parvus is born. 2163 *Nihlus is introduced to Saren Arterius, a Spectre who also happens to be Desolas’ paternal uncle. Saren offers to take Nihlus under his wing as a Spectre candidate. 2164 * Under Saren’s mentorship, Nihlus completes his Spectre training as is promoted to full Spectre status by the Citadel Council. * Nihlus begins his ruthless solo campaign against the pirates of the Attican Traverse. In time he will come to be known as the Attican Scourge for his relentless pursuit of justice in the region. 2167 *Astraea Mehrkuri is wed to Antraxes Partinax. Antraxes joins House Mehrkuri. 2177 *Attack on Akuze. * Des’ first encounter with non-turian/non-volus. * Desolas meets Jane Shepard. *Death of the Taetrian Strike Cabal, with the exception of Desolas, Marion, and Eulia. * Alasius sustains fatal wounds while covering Desolas and Shepard’s retreat from the thresher maws. Desolas grants his lover a merciful death by slicing his throat open with his talon dagger. * Desolas leaves the Cabals, participating in officer transfer with the Systems Alliance. * Tarquin Victus and Iacoba Parvus attend boot camp. They begin dating. 2178 * Tarquin Victus marries Iacoba Parvus. Iacoba joins House Victus. 2183 * SSV Normandy shakedown run. * Desolas first meets Nihlus Kryik. * Jane Shepard and Desolas II Arterius selected as SpecTRe candidates. * Death of Jane Shepard at the hands of Saren Arterius. * Desolas is imprinted upon by a Prothean beacon. * Desolas II Arterius made a Spectre. * Eden Prime War. ** Normandy crew joined by: Urdnot Wrex, Garrus Vakarian, Tali'Zorah vas Neema, and Liara T'Soni. ** Desolas encounters the Thorian, and is given the Cipher by Shiala. ** The last living Rachni queen is encountered on Noveria, and freed. ** Death of Matriarch Benezia. ** Jenkins dies ensuring the destruction of Saren's cloning facility on Virmire. ** Death of Saren Arterius. * Desolas II Arterius proclaimed Savior of the Citadel. * Kaidan Alenko named first human Spectre. * Humans are made a Council race, and Udina is chosen as their Councilor. * Death of Desolas II Arterius. 2185 * Revival of Desolas II Arterius. * Nihlus is branded as a rogue Spectre by the Council, after disobeying their direct order not to join Desolas on his mission to stop the abduction of colonists in the Terminus Systems. * Regnaltus Fedorian II marries Valeria Partinax. * Vallum Blast (28/04/2185). * Turian Hierarchy declares war on Facinus (13/05/2185). * General Partinax declares end of major combat operations on Taetrus (20/08/2185). *Hierarchy forces continue to occupy Taetrus as a deterrent against separatism, peaceful or otherwise. * Suicide Mission. * Alpha Relay is destroyed. * Nihlus is detained by the Hierarchy for his role in the destruction of the Alpha Relay. 2186 * Reaper War. * Hierarchy forces abandon Taetrus to the will of the Reapers, in order to protect Palaven. Thus ends the military occupation of Taetrus, which has lasted since the aftermath of the War on Taetrus. Many Taetrians feel betrayed by this act. * After a lengthy trial on Palaven, Nihlus is found guilty of aiding Desolas in destroying the Alpha Relay. He is sentenced to death by firing squad. The Reaper Invasion interrupts his execution however, allowing Nihlus to takes up arms in the turian resistance on Menae. * Desolas and Nihlus are reunited on Menae after several months of incarceration on different planets. * Tarquin Victus sacrifices himself to defuse a turian-made nuclear bomb on Tuchanka, which had been captured by Cerberus. His heroic death prevented all out war between the turians and krogan, and restored the honour of House Victus. He died before the birth of his son, Fidellion. * Fidellion Victus is born. 2187 * Battle for Taetrus 2188 * Nihlus hunts down and kills his old adversary Ka'hairal Balak, the leader of the Batarian Hegemony by right of military succession. * Nihlus resigns from the Office of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. As recognition of his 25 years of service to the Spectres, Nihlus is awarded with the Turian Hierarchy’s esteemed Nova Cluster medal. * Desolas has his identity and ship stolen by his clone. * Desolas and Nihlus officially marry, their union recognised by Council and Hierarchy law (09/08/2188) * Desolas and Nihlus honeymoon on Epyrus, taking a much needed break from the galactic stage. * Arteria T’Soni is born. 2190 * Janus Arterius is born (02/02/2190) * Tarquin Corinthus is born. * Iacoba Victus and her son, Fidellion, move to the Citadel, taking up residence in Tiberius Towers. 2191 * Taetrus secedes from the Turian Hierarchy as an independent sovereign nation. 2192 * Gaius Abrudas marries Teresa Kandros. 2193 * Sarena Arterius is born (16/04/2193) 2195 * Gidion Abrudas is born. 2198 * Cassian Arterius is born (23/06/2198) 2200 * Adrien Victus marries Iacoba Parvus, legally adopting his grandson Fidellion. 2201 * Fidellion Victus goes to boot camp on Palaven, on the day of his 15th birthday. 2204 * Janus goes to boot camp on Palaven, on the day of his 15th birthday. * Aritaea Victus is born. 2205 * Fidellion Victus completes his military training, and joins the Armiger Legion. * Cassian is introduced to his biological parents for the first time * Desolas and Nihlus successfully gain legal custody of their long lost son * Janus graduates from boot camp, albeit barely. He later enrols as a student in the prestigious Janiris Academy on the Citadel. * Desolas and Nihlus begin to become estranged 2208 * Sarena goes to boot camp on Palaven, on the day of her 15th birthday. * Desolas and Nihlus separate after 21 years of marriage, citing “irreconcilable differences” (18/04/2208) * Cassian begins to show signs of biotic potential. * Cassian is accepted into humanity's Ascension Project at Grissom Academy, to learn to use his newfound biotic abilities. He is tutored by Jacqueline "Jack" Nought and Kahlee Sanders. * Desolas accidentally marks Adrien Victus. * Malkum Victus is born. 2209 * Cassian is diagnosed with a medulloblastoma (a type of malignant brain tumour caused by his genetically engineered biotic powers). * Cassian undergoes brain surgery in an attempt to save his life. 2210 * Desolas and Nihlus reconcile with each other in the aftermath of their son’s successful brain surgery, entering into a tentative relationship together. 2212 * Desolas and Nihlus remarry. 2213 * Teresa and Gidion Abrudas are killed in a head-on skycar collision. 2217 * Nihlus Kryik is shot by Desolas' clone, sustaining extreme heart injuries. * Caused by the traumatic aortic rupture and ensuing bloodloss from his gunshot wound, Nihlus is diagnosed with paraplegia. He undergoes surgery to graft several neural implants into his spine, which will allow him to walk again. * Cassian Arterius is trained by Tela Vasir to become a Spectre. 2218 * Nihlus receives the news from his doctor that his heart condition is continuing to deteriorate, despite several operations and medication. He is given an estimated five years left to live. 2219 * Sarena and Fidellion marry. * Death of Adrien Victus. * Desolas becomes Primarch of Palaven. 2222 * Sairus Victus (Arterius) is born. ?? * Astraea Mehkuri, Primarch of Digeris, leads a rebellion against Desolas Arterius. 2223 * Astraeaus Mehrkuri is born. 2224 * Astraea is executed by Desolas Arterius. 2226 * Leviathan War. * Sarena Arterius is killed in action at age 33, choosing to sacrifice herself to save her younger brother and husband. Her untimely death robbed her four-year-old son of his mother. 2227 * Desolas steps down from the position of Primarch. * Antraxes Partinax is made the new Primarch of Palaven. * Traxia Torquatus is born. Her Arterius heritage is covered up. 2238 * Desolas Arterius III is born. 2240 * Erinia Mehrkuri is slain by Sairus Victus (Arterius). 2241 * Fidellion Victus slays Antraxes Partinax in a lawful duel. * Fidellion Victus is made the new Primarch of Palaven. * Achaeus Corinthus is reinstated as a Duarch of Palaven. * The statues of Desolas Arterius on the Citadel and in the Hierarchy are restored. * Fidellion Victus passes laws protecting the succession of Primarchs. 2242 * Fidellion Victus marries Marcia Abrudas. 2248 * Keirix Victus is born. 2861 * The exiled Arterius family arrives in the neighbouring galaxy of Andromeda, after a 634 year journey across Dark Space. 2864 * Alasius Arterius is born (21/12/2864) Category:Information